Every Time We Say Goodbye
by liammrdavis
Summary: Short one-shot. AU end of the season sort of. Lucas and Brooke find saying goodbye difficult.


**Every Time We Say Goodbye, I Die A Little**

**Potential spoilers, though it's more AU for the end of the season.**

**Short one-shot. BL-centric. After Lucas and Peyton announce plans to go on an open-ended trip with their healthy baby girl Anna, it comes time to say their goodbyes for now and Lucas finds it hard bidding Brooke farewell.**

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed. His foot tapped. Beside him was an all too familiar box with an all too familiar contents. Then her silhouette became clear behind his door. Knock, knock.

"Come in," he murmured, standing to face her as she entered. Her beauty echoed the grace and dignity she possessed, that sweet smile between those delicate dimples. Brooke Davis. "I'm glad you came."

"Well I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye," she said softly, "I've already seen Peyton and little Anna, so it's just you left." Lucas broke his gaze from her at the mention of his family, she noticed this and transferred her own focus to glancing around the room. "It's strange to think last time we said goodbye right here was almost six years ago, except that time it was me going on the trip."

"And I kissed you." He'd said it. He made the moment tense.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Luke, but I won't be making such a move," she quipped, brushing aside the awkwardness in a bid to keep things light. He couldn't help but smirk in response.

"It isn't forever, but it's definitely going to be strange not seeing you everyday Brooke Davis," he claimed, his tone speaking volumes of undeniable honesty.

"That it is," she agreed, lowering herself to sit on his bed. "What's this?" she asked, taking the box from beside her into her hands and raising the lid - answering her own question. "Oh. Are these…?" He merely nodded in response. "You kept them…"

"They're a piece of my history, Brooke. _Our_ history. How could I not keep them?" Lucas seemed genuinely confused by her surprise.

"Because they aren't a piece of your future," she stated, setting them down next to her again and looking to him.

"My future with Peyton doesn't take away my past with you. You meant everything to me," he assured her. "Just don't go mentioning it to my wife," he added, a cheeky curl to his lips accompanying this last comment.

"I really am happy that you two have got your happily every after," she declared, shuffling over slightly as he sat beside her.

"And you will too. Whether it's with Julian or someone else," Lucas told her, reaching out and giving her hand a comforting squeeze; holding it for just a moment too long. Things got awkward again for a moment.

"Julian's a great guy, he really is," Brooke said, "but I can't help but occasionally doubt our love."

"So you do love him then?" he asked. His questioning wasn't harsh or forceful, it was sincere and curious.

"I guess so. I mean, I care for him greatly. I have loving feelings towards him. But I've only ever been in love once before so I just don't know exactly where this is heading," she replied. This time she'd done it. She'd reflected on their relationship and given the atmosphere an edge.

"He'd be a fool to make the same mistakes. I don't regret where we've ended up, but I do wonder how else we could have ended up," he explained, taking her hand in his again and this time holding on with no hesitation.

"Me too," she decided, her eyes began to glisten with the emotional heights of the conversation.

"You changed my world, Brooke Davis," Lucas claimed, standing as he kept hold of her hand and she raised too.

"And you changed mine, Lucas Scott," she vowed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. He pulled her close to him and they embraced, holding each other for what felt like eternity before parting with such sweet sorrow.

"Mind if I keep these?" he asked, gesturing towards the box of letters.

"Of course not," she said, not even questioning his reasoning for wanting to keep the written declarations of their past love. "So I guess this is goodbye."

"Bye Brooke," he managed, his fractured feelings barely allowing for a half-smile.

"Bye Lucas," she responded, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she continued to tear up before turning on her heels and heading out of the room. Lucas sank back onto his bed, sliding the lid back onto the box of letters and bowing his head; partially in relief and partially in misery for their anti-climactic farewell.

Every Time We Say Goodbye, I Cry A Little.


End file.
